


Blind

by JellyBeansRule



Category: scream - Fandom
Genre: F/F, friends to lover, the ultimate feels for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBeansRule/pseuds/JellyBeansRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do I do, Noah? I don't want to hurt her but I'm hurting myself by being around her"' you  let out an exasperated breath as you threw yourself onto his bed. Noah was sitting in his desk chair messing with the equipment on his board</p><p>"You know, if you just told her, things would be different. She could feel the same way" he said turning towards you, looking at your figure. Your eyes squeezed together as your face went deeper in his pillow. </p><p>"She doesn't, I'm almost positive. The way she looked at Rachel is so different than the way she looks at me, Noah." You heard shifting and the bed dipped beside you. A hand came to rest on the small of your back gently rubbing.</p><p>"Are sure that maybe you're aren't just blind" his tongue swept across his lips. You lifted your head from the pillow looking over at him. </p><p>"I'm not blind" your eyes fell, "I'm definitely not blind" Noah's phone stared vibrating. You're eyes moved over to his desk and you looked back over a him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

"Do you think we could just talk for a minute?" Audrey pleaded grabbing your arm, silently begging you to turn around. Her dark hair was a mess, sticking up in odd places. You hadn't talked in weeks. Honestly, the truth was you couldn't face her. You knew she didn't feel the same way about you, and her friendship meant everything to you. Hell, you had been with her since 6th grade, there was so many risks involved, so many, and it would be all for nothing to take that leap just to have everything basically thrown into your face. 

"What's there to talk about" you turned back to her a sullen expression trying to avoid an indication of what was really going on.

"Could you please tell me what I've done? Please, y/n" it took everything in you to look away. She stood there waiting for an answer, hurt written all of her features. 

"Audrey, I can't do this right now I have class" tears filled your eyes as you walked away from her.  
_______________________________________________________________

"What do I do, Noah? I don't want to hurt her but I'm hurting myself by being around her"' you let out an exasperated breath as you threw yourself onto his bed. Noah was sitting in his desk chair messing with the equipment on his board

"You know, if you just told her, things would be different. She could feel the same way" he said turning towards you, looking at your figure. You laid there, eyes squeezed together as your face went deeper in his pillow. 

"She doesn't, I'm almost positive. The way she looked at Rachel is so different the way she looks at me, Noah." You heard shifting and the bed dipped beside you. A hand came to rest on the small of your back gently rubbing.

"Are you sure that maybe you're aren't just blind" his tongue swept across his lips. You lifted your head from the pillow looking over at him. 

"I'm not blind" your eyes fell, "I'm definitely not blind" Noah's phone stared vibrating. Your eyes moved over to his desk and you looked back over at him. 

"You gonna answer that" you nodded your head over in the direction of the phone and moved so that you laid on your back. 

"I don't have to" he said, eyeing his phone. 

"Yes, you do." 

He got up going over to answer his phone momentarily pausing to see who it was, he answered mumbling in it,you lay there looking at him thinking about how you're going to get past this.  
After a few minutes he hung up, sitting back down in his chair he looked at you. 

"Are you hungry? We need to get food." You laughed, of course Noah wasn't a regular teenage boy,but his appetite definitely belonged to a normal one. 

"Food is always nice"  
\---------------  
After you both gotten there and ordered you sat on a couch near the entrance. You took note at how hard the places in your small town had tried to be trendy and feed into the social norms to make teenagers feel like they could hang out. Noah had tried to lighten the mood by talking about things he had discovered and possibly talk about on his podcast. You tried your best to listen, every so often nodding your head.

"I can't believe it. No one ever thought that pipers accomplice could be a girl" Noah said, you took a bite of your sandwich. Of course her accomplice could be a girl, maybe it was just the feminist in you saying that, but nonetheless it was true. 

"Yeah." 

"You don't really want to hear any of this, do you?" his voice brought you to your thoughts. You sighed.

"Noah, I'm sorry, I know it's stupid but she's the only thing on my mind." Without another word he pulled you into a hug. You pulled away once you heard someone clear their throat looking over you saw the dark haired girl standing in front of you. 

"U-um, I'm sorry" she said, her eyes wildly searching for any place to land other than the two of you. 

"Audrey!" Noah said getting up, but she was already gone. He had pulled his phone out and started typing.  
-  
She hadn't spoken to either of you all day, though it hadn't stopped her from sending glares at you. Noah, had tried to explain and she wasn't having it. Blowing him off each and every time he tried to say something. You were putting your books in your locker, ready for lunch. 

"You could've atleast told me instead of avoiding me" a voice came from behind you, closing your locker your turned around coming face to face with her. 

"It's not what you think it is-" your started to say, moving forward. Her eyebrows raised and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Sure. Y'Know, I've suspected, but you didn't have to keep it from me. I've seen they way you look at eachother. I'm not blind." she said, moving away from you.

"Audrey, there's nothing to keep from you. There's no us!" Your hands moved infront of you as you talked

"Oh really? Then why are you avoiding me? Because if that's not the reason, then what is?" she dropped her guard, her eyes boring into yours.

"Look, Noah was comforting me. I have a feelings for you and its eating me alive" you took two steps closer and her eyes brightened up In realization.

"Oh" 

"You don't have to say anything" you say,closing your eyes ready for rejection. You felt hands on your waist making you look at the dark hair girl. She bit her lip, and just like that her lips were on yours. Hands tightened around your waist, as yours went to her hair. Her tongue swirled into mouth as she pulled you closer deepening the kiss. You turned your head, just as she pulled away a smile on her face.

"Wow." You said. 

"I'm sorry, about this. I shouldn't have been so angry." She breathed out, her hand grabbed yours.

"I shouldn't have been avoiding you" you add.

"Noah's been pushing me to tell you for months and so when you started avoiding me, I thought I did something wrong" she admitted, leading you over to the a bench, sitting down.

"Audrey, no, he was telling me the same thing" 

"Wow. We are so blind" she laughed, you giggled beside her, your head falling onto her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I take requests on my tumblr : FollowingMyOwnDirection


End file.
